


Trust

by the_genderman



Series: Trans Steve 'Verse [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blindfolds, Communication, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Steve Rogers, Trust, might not go into detail about the aftercare but it happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 10:22:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13292817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_genderman/pseuds/the_genderman
Summary: Bucky wants to change things up a bit in the bedroom. It's part sex, part trust exercise, and all in all a good time for him and Steve.





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

> A note on language. I am a trans masculine author, and I am using the anatomical terminology I am most comfortable with for Steve. Different people may have different preferences and there is no one right way.

“Yes, Steve, I’m sure about this,” Bucky said, his voice firm. “I _want_ to do it; I want you to do this for me.”

“Are you sure you’ll be ok?” Steve asked, reaching out and taking the cuffs from Bucky’s outstretched hand.

“Look, Steve, it’s _you_. I know you’re not going to hurt me. If I tell you to stop, you’ll stop, right?”

“Of course—”

“Then I don’t see a problem. If I ask you to get them off, they’re easy-release Velcro; it’ll take no time at all. And if it absolutely comes down to it and I panic and you’re not fast enough, I’m more than capable of breaking them. They’re Velcro, Steve. They’re not designed to restrain a supersoldier. If they’re doing their job, it’s because I am _letting_ them,” Bucky explained.

Steve nodded. “You really want to do this, don’t you.”

“I do. Will you do this for me? Please? Yes, I’ll be ‘taking orders,’ but I’ll be doing it of my own free will. I want to let you take the lead for a change.”

“I will. You be sure to tell me if I do anything you’re not comfortable with, ok?”

“I’m always a good communicator in bed, Steve,” Bucky said, giving his head a cocky little tip up and to the side. Steve got a brief flash of the Bucky he had known before the war, before… everything.

“I don’t think incoherent moaning counts as good communication, Bucky,” Steve teased.

“Oh, hush. Let’s just get back into the right mood for tonight, ok?” Bucky laughed and picked up the blindfold from the bedside table.

Steve watched as Bucky settled the blindfold—more like a sleep-mask with elastic straps than what he had first pictured in his head—into place and held his arms out, wrists together.

“Alright, I’m going to put the cuffs on you,” Steve said, narrating his movements now that Bucky couldn’t see what he was doing. Bucky nodded. Steve pulled the first cuff open, the Velcro loud in his ears, and took Bucky’s right hand. He settled the cuff carefully on his wrist, making sure it was tight enough to not slip over his hand, but loose enough to not cut off circulation.

“Is that comfortable?” Steve asked.

“Yeah, I think so,” Bucky said, holding the cuff with his left hand and twisting it around his wrist. “It’s not chafing or itching, but if anything changes, I’ll let you know.” He straightened his arms back out to let Steve attach the other cuff.

“Would it be alright if I put your arms behind your back?” Steve asked, still holding Bucky’s right hand.

Bucky paused, tipping his chin up a little as he considered. “Well…”

“If you’re not comfortable with that, I understand,” Steve said quickly, squeezing Bucky’s fingers in assurance. “Your needs come before my wants.”

“True. This is about trust; do I trust you not to ignore my needs? Yes, but it’s not _just_ that. It’s not only for me. If I _only_ wanted a trust-exercise, there’s no reason to involve any kind of sex, so what you’re getting out of this is important, too. If you want my hands behind my back, then I’m sure you have your reasons,” Bucky said slowly, as much for his own benefit as for Steve’s. He folded his left arm behind his back and nodded to Steve, allowing him to move his right arm behind him.

“Thank you,” Steve said as he crossed Bucky’s wrists and secured the second cuff around his left wrist. He checked for tightness even though he knew there was no circulation to cut off and very different sensations in the metal limb than in the flesh one.

“Good?” Steve asked, holding Bucky’s hands.

Bucky gave a little tug to test the cuffs’ hold, and, judging it secure enough for his taste, nodded his approval.

“I know you said you want me to take the lead tonight, but is there anything else you can think of that you want to tell me or that you think I need to know before we start?” Steve asked. His voice was firmer and his question less tentative.

“Actually, yes,” Bucky answered. “I’m not saying the blindfold is a bad idea, I will be leaving it on, but it’s definitely different not being able to see, so could you try to keep your hands on me? Just, touching me, and if you need to move your hands, don’t pick them up. Just leave them on me as you move them, please.”

“Mm, I think I can do that,” Steve said, his voice dropping as he admired the view. Bucky’s wrists were crossed in the small of his back, the position emphasizing his shoulderblades and ass.

“See? I knew you’d be into this,” Bucky said with a little laugh.

Steve ran his left hand up Bucky’s natural arm to the shoulder and walked back around in front of him, just looking at him, taking him in for a moment before he had to choose his next move. Bucky’s skin wasn’t smooth, showing wide constellations of old scars dotted and streaked across his torso and thighs. Bucky had been a little self-conscious of that at first when he and Steve had rekindled their relationship, but Steve had quickly assured him that that didn’t matter to him, as long as he was happy (enough) with himself.

“What would you like me to do?” Bucky asked.

“Nothing yet,” Steve replied, giving his shoulder an affectionate squeeze. “I’m taking a moment to appreciate you.”

Bucky gave a slight nod. He stood still as Steve stepped closer. Steve raised his left hand to Bucky’s face. Just the tips of his fingers, light against his cheek, tracing his jawline. The hand on his shoulder moved up his neck to cradle his head. Bucky felt Steve’s breath against his cheek and then Steve’s lips were against his, demanding admittance. He tipped his head to the side and parted his lips, letting Steve take what he wanted. The kiss was tender but hungry. Steve nipped at Bucky’s lower lip, one hand firmly against the back of his head, the other and ghosting down his neck and over his collarbone. Bucky sighed heavily. 

“Did I do something wrong of are you just getting into the moment?” Steve asked, breaking the kiss with some reluctance and leaning his forehead against Bucky’s.

“Getting into the moment,” Bucky answered.

“Good,” Steve said, bringing his other hand down to Bucky’s chest and splaying his fingers out over his pecs, feeling the warmth of his skin. He skimmed his hands around Bucky’s sides, over his arms, and onto his shoulderblades. Burying his face in the curve of Bucky’s neck, Steve pulled him in even closer, chest to chest, thigh to thigh. He felt Bucky relax into his hold, felt the tension ease out of him.

“You want this?” Steve murmured, peppering kisses up Bucky’s neck to nibble at his earlobe.

Bucky gave a soft moan as his reply.

“How about this?” Steve asked, one hand stroking Bucky’s right bicep, reaching the elbow, and suddenly dropping down to grasp one buttock, giving it a slight squeeze. “Or, maybe this?” Steve lifted his hand until just the tips of his fingers were touching Bucky’s skin and brought it around to the point of his hip where he teased for a moment, circling his fingers very lightly, before insinuating his hand between their bodies. He grasped Bucky’s half-hard dick and began to stroke languidly. Moving slightly further to Bucky’s side, Steve rutted his clit against Bucky’s thigh and continued to kiss and nip at his ear, neck, jawline, anywhere he could easily reach.

Bucky moaned again, panting a little as his dick grew more fully erect and Steve’s strokes became firmer and faster.

“Don’t worry, Buck, it’s ok if you like it like this. I won’t hurt you. Just relax, let yourself go. You’re so good to me, I’ll make it good for you,” Steve whispered as Bucky pressed his face into his shoulder, whimpering a little. Steve petted his back with broad strokes of his hand. “It’s all good, I’ve got you, Buck. You’re doing real good. You gonna come for me? Hm? You wanna come for me now?”

“Mm-hm,” Bucky mumbled into Steve’s shoulder.

“That’s right. Whenever you’re ready,” Steve said, fondling Bucky’s glans.

Bucky gave a shuddering moan as he came, spilling into Steve’s hand. He slumped against him, panting as he came back down.

“That’s good. You did real good, Buck. Real good,” Steve assured Bucky. “I’m gonna take your blindfold off now, ok?”

“Yeah, ok,” Bucky replied, still a bit mumbly.

Steve drew his hand up Bucky’s back, up his neck, carding his fingers through his hair until they were under the elastic straps of the blindfold. He gently pushed the straps up the back of Bucky’s head until the blindfold slipped off. Steve tossed it onto the bed.

“And now I’m gonna go clean my hand off, alright? You stay here and I’ll be right back.”

“Yeah, sure, I guess,” Bucky teased.

Steve just smiled and shook his head as he walked to the bedside table to get a tissue to wipe off his hand. When he returned, he pulled Bucky into a series of little kisses, each barely more than a peck on the lips. “So,” he asked between kisses. “Do you want me to take the cuffs off you now? Are you done for the night or do you think you could do a little something for me?”

“And what would that ‘little something’ be?” Bucky asked.

“Well, I was hoping to get you to eat me out,” Steve grinned lecherously. “I think you’d look really good down on your knees, your hands behind your back, and your mouth on my clit.”

“You know you don’t have to tie me up to get me to eat you out, right, Steve?” Bucky chuckled. “But if you want to leave the cuffs on me while I do, I’m ok with that.”

Steve helped ease Bucky down into a kneeling position, opened his stance a little, and reached down with one hand. He slid two fingers between his labia, thumb resting on top of his clit, watching Bucky’s expression as he did.

“Oh, so this is why you took the blindfold off? So you could tease me by making me watch?” Bucky laughed.

“Would you like that?” Steve teased back, raising one eyebrow.

“Nope,” Bucky shook his head. 

“Well, alright then,” Steve said, moving closer to Bucky. “May I put my hand on your head?” he asked.

“I guess so,” Bucky said.

“That’s not a firm yes,” Steve said, looking down to meet Bucky’s eyes. “I don’t want to do it if you’re not sure.”

Bucky thought for a moment, then nodded. “Yes. Firm yes. It’s all about trust, right?”

Steve smiled and set his hand gently on top of Bucky’s head, running his fingers through his hair. He scooted in even closer and pressed his clit to Bucky’s lips. Bucky’s tongue flicked out, making Steve gasp. Bucky mouthed at Steve’s vulva, running his tongue over and around his clit. He felt Steve’s fingers tighten a little in his hair and increased his efforts, sucking eagerly. 

Steve came with a clipped moan, panting and gently pushing Bucky’s head back, temporarily oversensitized. 

“You _are_ so good to me,” Steve said, his words still slightly slurred. “Let’s get those cuffs off you now, ok?”

Bucky just nodded and let Steve help him to his feet. Steve walked around behind Bucky and gave him a quick kiss on the back of the neck as he peeled the Velcro open. Bucky made a small noise of contentment and stretched his arms out, swinging them at his sides, careful not to hit Steve.

“So how about we both get all the way cleaned up, get our bathrobes on, and go have hot chocolate and cuddle on the couch?” Steve suggested, resting his chin on Bucky’s shoulder. “We can pick a movie that we like, but it doesn’t matter if we fall asleep in the middle of it.”

“I like that idea,” Bucky said. He reached back to take Steve’s hand.


End file.
